Der erste Titan
by theflowerfromthewoods
Summary: Danny and his Friends are fighting a ghost and things get out of hand. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are forced into a portal and are trapped there for 2,000 years. The portal is opened again by Eren in his basement or should I say Danny's basement. The Survey corps discover his power and use it against the Titans.
1. The First Titan

**I've been watching Danny Phantom lately, and I decided that maybe I should cross it over with one of my favorite animations. Also I've only got to Season 2 Episode 2, so I don't really have a full idea on the show but I my best to keep them in character. Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny chased the ghost around, Sam and Tucker followed In hope of helping, but the police stopped them short. Telling them about how stupid kids were these days running towards fugitives. "We are not following him, we are trying to get home." Tucker lied. "Don't-" "Oh hey, look it's Danny's friends." said Danny's Father, holding a ghost bazooka. "Shouldn't you kids be at home, oh well, Jazz can you take them to our house well I go fight the ghost." "Dad!" Jazz protested. "Go bring them to our house!" he said moving forward and Danny's mom sprinting behind him. "Be careful!" she added. Jazz mumbled some things and started walking past them. During that Danny was losing the fight to the ghost who just recently took over the body of Paulina, she had been following him oblivious to the danger. Her body grew significantly in size and her beauty had vanished completely. The monster threw a punch at him sending him flying at a building. He pulled out his thermos and tried to pull the monster in and hopefully salvage Paulina, but it was no use the monster wouldn't even budge. An Idea popped into his head, recently his father had been working on a large portal to get more monsters in at the same time. Maybe this Monster would fit into it. He dodged the huge hand he just miss by just a centimeter. He recently had been having problems being able to be transparent. He lead the ghost to the house, while looking down he saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, Who seemed to notice him to. "What is that!?" Sam yelled running to the doors of the house. It was too late though, the monster had grabbed Tucker was going for Sam. Jazz just stood there mortified. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF MY FRIENDS!" he said as he shot beams at the monster . Sam struggled and she jumped of the hand that was several feet in the air. without hesitation he dived for her catching her light body and setting her on the ground. "Tucker!" she yelled. Danny turned his head to see his best friend in the air about to be dropped into the monster's mouth. "A little help here!" He yelled. Danny shot through the air tossing beams at the monster. He managed to cut the monster's hand of and swooped and grabbed the arm of his shivering friend. He landed next to sam and the four of them ran, ran for dear life. Danny was already tired, but right now, he felt like he was going to puke. Sweat was dripping down his ghost face and on to his black and white jump-suit. They rushed to the remodeled basement and to the portal. Tucker rushed to the control panel and switched it on. "Will this work?" Sam asked. A loud boom Interrupted their conversation. "we don't have time to find out he grabbed both of his friends by their arms and they ran into the portal. "Wait for-" Jazz said. A large hand grabbed her, Danny didn't get the chance to save his sister because the portal closed. He felt his eyes grow heavy, _Jazz, I'm so sorry. _He felt miserable and the darkness won over.

* * *

**I have to say Jazz is one of my favorite characters in the show. Killing her off was a hard decision for me. I was actually considering her living and going with them into the portal, but it kind off slipped out.**


	2. Strange Boy

Mikasa took down the Titan with ease. Eren launched himself past her in search of their abandoned home. No matter how hard mikasa tried to protect Eren, he always seemed to get in trouble, and right now was one of those situations. He managed to get into a titan's hand, but quickly the Titan died because the Levi-Heicho saved him, doing a back-flip while landing just to show off. Eren quickly got to his senses and continued launching out into the air to get to the basement. Mikasa didn't know what it was, the thought of being able to kill the titans or just getting home that made him faster but she didn't have the time to figure it out. When they finally got there Eren and the rest of the survey orps started moving the rubble. Nobody said anything afraid that if they upset him that he would turn into a titan and kill them all.

A few grueling hours later the finally dug up the rubble revealing stairs to the Jaeger's basement. Mikasa and Levi had been fighting of titans while they did so. Eren walked down the stairs cautiously. Mikasa followed him down the steps, and he barely seemed to notice her presence. Levi was fighting titans along with the rest of the survey corps. Eren stopped at the old wooden door and fit the key in the hole and turned the door knob. Mikasa put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly but he shrugged it off. They both turned their heads and gasped. In the room was bottles holding strange liquids and a weird rectangular box with two handles on it. But the thing that caught their attention the most was the large circular object in the middle of the room. Eren stepped backwards and tripped. He leaned up against a table with buttons on it and he accidentally pressed one. The large circular object started to glow and three objects stumbled out, not objects Kids. Mikasa stared in bewilderment. Eren walked up to Mikasa. "What do you think they are?" Eren asked. One of the kids lifted up his head to reveal tears that were pouring out of his eyes. "Jazz, I'm so sorry." he said his black hair matted against his damp face. He stopped crying and looked at them confused. "What are you doing here?" he asked the other kids started to move and groan. "We could ask you the same thing!" Eren growled. He started walking up to them but Mikasa grabbed his sleeve. Her eyes cast downwards. "What!" he yelled. "We don't know who they are, they could hurt you." Mikasa said solemnly. "I don't need you to protect me! I can take care of myself." Mikasa felt a pain in her heart. Eren head butted her. "Hey! I'd be a little nice to her!" said the strange boy. Eren turned to him enraged. "Wait, Ere-" Mikasa started but Eren punched him in the gut and sent him flying across the room. "Danny!" The girl in black gave Eren the death glare. Eren, walked up to danny and held him up by his shirt. "Eren! Stop!" Mikasa kicked Eren from behind sending him to the ground. "Mikasa! That hurt!" Eren whined. "Stop bullying this helpless kid." Mikasa said stoically. "Ehem, I'm not helpless." Danny said. The girl ran up to him and following her was a kid with a weird hat. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, but I've run out of puns and that is not good." he answered. "Eren, these must be the keys to defeat the titans, that is what the information must be." Mikasa said to Eren. "Who are you?"Mikasa continued. "Who are you!" Danny demanded. "I'm Eren, and this is my sister Mikasa." Eren said. "Oh,ohh I thought you to were, never mind." danny said. "Were what." Eren said calmly. "Oh, I thought you to were like, how should I put this, in a relationship." he answered. Mikasa and Eren both flushed red. "Hey! you two, we're on a tight schedule!" Levi's Voice shouted. "Come with us." Mikasa said. "I don't think you have a choice anyways" Eren said already starting the stairs. "Yes we do!" The boy with the weird hat yelled. "Not unless you want to be eaten by titans." Mikasa replied. "Titans! What are Titans?" yelled the girl. "You don't know what titans are, somebody had a happy childhood." Eren said peeking his head around the door frame. "We don't have time left." Mikasa said. answering her were thundering footsteps. The five of them rushed up the stairs. "How are we going to get them to HQ?" Mikasa asked Eren. "You don't have to worry about us. The three shared a knowing glance. "I'm Going Ghost!" he shouted. They suddenly disappeared from view just as Levi walked up to him. "Did you find anything?" he asked. _yes, but they disappeared. _Eren thought, he remembered what the kid said before. _This is a crazy assumption but I think the kid is a Ghost._


End file.
